langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/V
30px |link=Alchimistul/IV |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul IV 30px |link=Alchimistul/VI |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ro Bătrâna îl conduse pe flăcău într-o încăpere din fundul casei, separată de sufragerie printr-o perdea făcută din fâşii de plastic colorate. Înăuntru avea o masă, o icoană cu Sfânta Inimă a lui Iisus şi două scaune. en The old woman led the boy to a room at the back of her house; it was separated from her living room by a curtain of colored beads. The room's furnishings consisted of a table, an image of the Sacred Heart of Jesus, and two chairs. fr La vieille conduisit le jeune homme au fond de la maison, dans une pièce séparée de la salle par un rideau en plastique multicolore. Il y avait là une table, une image du Sacré-Cœur de Jésus, et deux chaises. de Die Alte führte den Besucher zu einem Raum im hinteren Teil des Hauses, der vom Wohnzimmer durch einen Vorhang aus bunten Plastikstreifen abgetrennt war. Dort gab es einen Tisch, zwei Stühle und ein Bildnis von Jesus von Nazareth. it La vecchia condusse il ragazzo in una stanza in fondo alla casa, separata dalla sala da una tenda fatta di strisce di plastica colorata. Là dentro c'erano un tavolo, un'immagine del Sacro Cuore di Gesù e due sedie. es La vieja condujo al muchacho hasta un cuarto en el fondo de la casa, separado de la sala por una cortina hecha con tiras de plástico de varios colores. Dentro había una mesa, una imagen del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús y dos sillas. pt A velha conduziu o rapaz até um quarto no fundo da casa, separado da sala por uma cortina feita de tiras de plástico colorido. Lá dentro tinha uma mesa, uma imagem do Sagrado Coração de Jesus, e duas cadeiras. ------------------- ro Bătrâna se aşeză şi-i ceru şi lui să facă la fel. Apoi îi luă mâinile şi se rugă în şoaptă. Părea o rugăciune ţigănească. Flăcăul mai întâlnise mulţi ţigani în drumurile lui; aceştia umblau din loc în loc, dar nu aveau grija oilor. en The woman sat down, and told him to be seated as well. Then she took both of his hands in hers, and began quietly to pray. It sounded like a Gypsy prayer. The boy had already had experience on the road with Gypsies; they also traveled, but they had no flocks of sheep. fr La vieille s'assit et le pria d'en faire autant. Puis elle prit entre les siennes les deux mains du garçon et se mit à prier tout bas. Cela ressemblait à une prière gitane. Il avait déjà croisé bien des gitans sur son chemin. Ces gens-là voyageaient, eux aussi, mais ils ne s'occupaient pas de moutons. de Die Alte nahm Platz und forderte ihn auf, es ihr nachzutun. Dann ergriff sie beide Hände des Jünglings und begann, leise murmelnd zu beten. Es klang nach einem Zigeunergebet. Er war schon etlichen Zigeunern auf seinem Weg begegnet; sie reisten, auch ohne Schafe zu hüten. it La vecchia si sedette e lo invitò a fare altrettanto. Poi gli prese le mani e pregò sottovoce. Sembrava una preghiera zingara. Il ragazzo aveva già incontrato molti zingari nel suo cammino: anche loro viaggiavano, ma non badavano alle pecore. es La vieja se sentó y le pidió a él que hiciese lo mismo. Después le cogió ambas manos y empezó a rezar en voz baja. Parecía un rezo gitano. pt A velha sentou-se e pediu que ele fizesse o mesmo. Depois segurou as duas mãos do rapaz e rezou baixo. Parecia uma reza cigana. O rapaz já havia encontrado muitos ciganos pelo caminho; eles viajavam e entretanto não cuidavam de ovelhas. ------------------- ro Oamenii spuneau că viaţa unui ţigan era făcută numai ca să-i înşele pe ceilalţi. Şi mai spuneau că făcuseră înţelegere cu diavolul, şi că furau copii ca să-i facă sclavi în misterioasele lor tabere. Când fusese mic, mereu i-a fost groază să nu-l fure ţiganii, şi aceeaşi frică veche o simţi când ţiganca îi luă mâinile. en People said that Gypsies spent their lives tricking others. It was also said that they had a pact with the devil, and that they kidnapped children and, taking them away to their mysterious camps, made them their slaves. As a child, the boy had always been frightened to death that he would be captured by Gypsies, and this childhood fear returned when the old woman took his hands in hers. fr Le bruit courait qu'un gitan, c'était quelqu'un qui passait son temps à tromper le monde. On disait aussi qu'ils avaient un pacte avec le démon, qu'ils enlevaient des enfants pour faire d'eux leurs esclaves dans leurs mystérieux campements. Quand il était tout petit, le jeune berger avait toujours été terrifié à l'idée d'être enlevé par les gitans, et cette peur d'autrefois lui revint tandis que la vieille lui tenait les mains. de Die Leute behaupteten, daß das Leben eines Zigeuners darauf ausgerichtet sei, andere zu betrügen. Man sagte auch, daß sie im Bündnis mit den Dämonen wären, und daß sie Kinder raubten, um sie als Sklaven in ihren düsteren Lagern zu halten. Als kleiner Junge hatte er immer schreckliche Angst gehabt, von den Zigeunern verschleppt zu werden, und diese alte Erinnerung kam nun wieder hoch, während die Alte seine Hände festhielt. it La gente diceva che gli zingari passassero la vita a imbrogliare gli altri. E si diceva anche che avessero stretto un patto con il demonio e che rapissero bambini da impiegare come schiavi nei loro misteriosi accampamenti. Da piccolo, il ragazzo era stato sempre terrorizzato dall'idea di essere rapito dagli zingari: e adesso, mentre la vecchia gli teneva le mani, questo antico terrore era risorto. es El muchacho ya había encontrado a muchos gitanos por el camino; los gitanos viajaban y, sin embargo, no cuidaban ovejas. La gente decía que su vida se basaba en engañar a los demás; también decían que tenían un pacto con los demonios, y que raptaban criaturas para tenerlas como esclavas en sus misteriosos campamentos. De pequeño siempre había tenido mucho miedo de que lo raptaran los gitanos, y ese temor antiguo revivió mientras la vieja le sujetaba las manos. pt As pessoas diziam que a vida de um cigano era sempre enganar aos outros. Diziam também que eles tinham pacto com demónios, e que raptavam crianças para servirem de escravas em seus misteriosos acampamentos. Quando era pequeno, o rapaz sempre tinha morrido de medo de ser raptado pelos ciganos, e este temor antigo voltou enquanto a velha segurava suas mãos. ------------------- ro “Dar are icoana cu Sfânta Inimă a lui Iisus”, gândi el, încercând să se liniştească. Nu voia ca mâna să înceapă a-i tremura, iar bătrâna să-şi dea seama că-i e frică. Spuse Tatăl nostru în gând. ― Ce interesant, zise bătrâna fără a-şi lua ochii de la mâna băiatului. Apoi tăcu din nou. Flăcăul deveni nervos. Mâinile începură să-i tremure fără voie, iar bătrâna văzu. Şi le trase repede. en But she has the Sacred Heart of Jesus there, he thought, trying to reassure himself. He didn't want his hand to begin trembling, showing the old woman that he was fearful. He recited an Our Father silently."Very interesting," said the woman, never taking her eyes from the boy's hands, and then she fell silent. The boy was becoming nervous. His hands began to tremble, and the woman sensed it. He quickly pulled his hands away. fr « Mais il y a ici une image du Sacré- Cœur de Jésus », pensa-t-il, en essayant de se rassurer. Il ne voulait pas que sa main se mît à trembler et que la vieille s'aperçût de sa frayeur. En silence, il récita un Notre Père. « Intéressant... » dit la vieille, sans quitter des yeux la main du garçon. Et, à nouveau, elle se tut. Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler malgré lui, et la vieille le remarqua. Il les retira très vite. de >Aber sie hat ja ein Bild von Jesus an der Wand<, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er wollte nicht, daß seine Hände zu zittern begannen und die Alte womöglich seine Ängste bemerkte. Im stillen sprach er ein Vaterunser. »Wie interessant«, bemerkte die Alte, ohne ihre Augen von seinen Händen abzuwenden. Und schwieg wieder. Der Jüngling wurde immer unruhiger. Seine Hände begannen unwillkürlich zu zittern, und die Alte bemerkte es. Schnell zog er sie zurück. it Ma c'è l'immagine del Sacro Cuore di Gesù, pensò, cercando di tranquillizzarsi. Non voleva che la mano gli cominciasse a tremare e la vecchia si accorgesse della sua paura. In silenzio recitò un paternostro. Interessante, disse la vecchia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla mano del ragazzo. E di nuovo tacque. Il pastore stava cominciando a innervosirsi. Le mani cominciarono involontariamente a tremargli, e la donna se ne accorse. Lui le ritrasse rapidamente. es «Pero tiene la imagen del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús», pensó procurando calmarse. No quería que sus manos empezaran a temblar y la vieja percibiese su miedo. Rezó un padrenuestro en silencio. —Qué interesante —dijo la vieja sin apartar los ojos de la mano del muchacho. Y volvió a guardar silencio. El chico se estaba poniendo nervioso. Sin poder impedirlo, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y la vieja se dio cuenta. Él las retiró rápidamente. pt "Mas existe a imagem do Sagrado Coração de Jesus", pensou ele, procurando ficar mais calmo. Não queria que sua mão começasse a tremer e a velha percebesse seu medo. Rezou um pai-nosso em silêncio. — Que interessante — disse a velha, sem tirar os olhos da mão do rapaz. E voltou a ficar quieta. O rapaz estava ficando nervoso. Suas mãos começaram involuntariamente a tremer, e a velha percebeu. Ele puxou as mãos rapidamente. ------------------- ro ― N-am venit ca să-mi ghiceşti în palmă, spuse, căindu-se că intrase în casa aceea. Chiar se gândi că mai bine-i plătea acum şi pleca fără să fi aflat nimic. Dăduse prea multă importanţă unui vis care se repetase. en "I didn't come here to have you read my palm," he said, already regretting having come. He thought for a moment that it would be better to pay her fee and leave without learning a thing, that he was giving too much importance to his recurrent dream. fr «Je ne suis pas venu ici pour les lignes de la main», dit-il, regrettant maintenant d'être entré dans cette maison. Un instant, il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de payer la consultation et de s'en aller sans rien savoir. Il accordait sans doute bien trop d'importance à un rêve qui s'était répété. de »Ich bin nicht hier, um mir die Hand lesen zu lassen«, sagte er und bereute schon, überhaupt gekommen zu sein. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, daß es besser sei, sofort zu zahlen und zu verschwinden, ohne etwas erfahren zu haben. Er hatte einem wiederkehrenden Traum einfach zuviel Bedeutung beigemessen. it Non sono venuto qui per farmi leggere la mano, disse, pentito di essere entrato in quella casa. Per un attimo pensò che fosse meglio pagare e andarsene via senza sapere nulla: stava dando troppa importanza a un sogno che si era ripetuto. es —No he venido aquí para que me lean las manos —dijo, ya arrepentido de haber entrado en aquella casa. Pensó por un momento que era mejor pagar la consulta e irse de allí sin saber nada. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a un sueño repetido. pt — Não vim aqui para ler as mãos — disse, já arrependido de ter entrado naquela casa. Pensou por um momento que era melhor pagar a consulta e ir-se embora sem saber de nada. Estava dando importância demais a um sonho repetido. ------------------- ro ― Ai venit pentru vise, răspunse bătrâna. Visele sunt limbajul Domnului. Şi când el vorbeşte pe Limbajul Lumii, pot să-l interpretez şi eu. Dar dacă El vorbeşte limba sufletului matale, numai tălică poţi s-o înţelegi. Da' io îţi iau oricum banii. en "You came so that you could learn about your dreams," said the old woman. "And dreams are the language of God. When he speaks in our language, I can interpret what he has said. But if he speaks in the language of the soul, it is only you who can understand. But, whichever it is, I'm going to charge you for the consultation." fr « Tu es venu m'interroger sur les songes, dit alors la vieille. Et les songes sont le langage de Dieu. Quand Dieu parle le langage du monde, je peux en faire l'interprétation. Mais s'il parle le langage de ton âme, alors il n'y a que toi qui puisses comprendre. De toute façon, il va falloir me payer la consultation. » de »Du willst etwas über Träume erfahren«, antwortete die Alte. »Und Träume sind die Sprache Gottes. Wenn er die Sprache der Welt spricht, kann ich sie deuten. Aber wenn er die Sprache deiner Seele spricht, so kannst nur du selber sie verstehen. Dennoch werde ich die Beratung berechnen.« it Sei venuto per conoscere i sogni, rispose la vecchia. E i sogni sono il linguaggio di Dio. Quando egli parla il linguaggio del mondo, io posso interpretarlo. Ma se egli parla il linguaggio della tua anima, puoi comprenderlo soltanto tu. E comunque mi guadagnerò il mio compenso. es —Tú has venido a saber de sueños —respondió la vieja—. Y los sueños son el lenguaje de Dios. Cuando Él habla el lenguaje del mundo, yo puedo interpretarlo. Pero si habla el lenguaje de tu alma, sólo tú podrás entenderlo. Y yo te voy a cobrar la consulta de cualquier manera. pt — Você veio saber de sonhos — respondeu a velha. — E os sonhos são a linguagem de Deus. Quando ele fala a linguagem do mundo, eu posso interpretar. Mas se ele falar a linguagem de sua alma, só você pode entender. E vou cobrar a consulta de qualquer maneira. ------------------- ro Încă o hoţie, se gândi flăcăul. Dar se hotărî să rişte. Un cioban riscă mereu să se-ntâlnească cu lupii sau cu seceta, dar asta face ocupaţia de păstor mai atractivă. ― Am avut de două ori la rând acelaşi vis, începu el. Se făcea că eram pe o păşune cu oile, când a apărut un copil care a început să se joace cu animalele. en Another trick, the boy thought. But he decided to take a chance. A shepherd always takes his chances with wolves and with drought, and that's what makes a shepherd's life exciting. "I have had the same dream twice," he said. "I dreamed that I was in a field with my sheep, when a child appeared and began to play with the animals. fr «Encore une astuce», pensa le jeune homme. Malgré tout, il décida de prendre le risque. Un berger est toujours exposé au danger des loups ou de la sécheresse, et c'est bien ce qui rend plus excitant le métier de berger. «J'ai fait deux fois de suite le même rêve, dit-il. Je me trouvais avec mes brebis sur un pâturage, et voilà qu'apparaissait un enfant qui se mettait à jouer avec les bêtes. de >Wieder so ein Trick<, dachte der Jüngling. Trotzdem wollte er es wagen. Schließlich ging ein Hirte auch das Wagnis ein, Wölfen oder der Trockenheit zu begegnen, und das machte seinen Beruf erst spannend. »Ich hatte den gleichen Traum zweimal hintereinander«, sagte er. »Ich träumte, daß ich mit meiner Herde auf der Weide war, als plötzlich ein Kind erschien, das mit den Schafen zu spielen begann. it Un altro trucco, pensò il ragazzo. Eppure decise di rischiare. Un pastore corre sempre il rischio dei lupi o della siccità, ma è questo che rende più eccitante il suo lavoro. Ho fatto lo stesso sogno due volte di seguito, disse. Ho sognato di trovarmi in un pascolo con le mie pecore, ed ecco che appariva un bambino che cominciava a giocare con gli animali. es «Otro truco», pensó el muchacho. Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse. Un pastor corre siempre el riesgo de los lobos o de la sequía, y eso es lo que hace que el oficio de pastor sea más excitante. —Tuve el mismo sueño dos veces seguidas —explicó—. Soñé que estaba en un prado con mis ovejas cuando aparecía un niño y empezaba a jugar con los animales. pt Mais um truque, pensou o rapaz. Entretanto, resolveu arriscar. Um pastor corre sempre o risco dos lobos ou da seca, e isto é que faz a profissão de pastor mais excitante. — Tive o mesmo sonho duas vezes seguidas — disse. — Sonhei que estava num pasto com minhas ovelhas quando aparecia uma criança, e começava a brincar com os animais. ------------------- ro Mie nu-mi place să se bage cineva pe oile mele, se sperie de străini. Dar copiii totdeauna reuşesc să se apropie de animale fără să le sperie. Nu ştiu de ce. Nu ştiu cum de cunosc animalele vârsta oamenilor. en I don't like people to do that, because the sheep are afraid of strangers. But children always seem to be able to play with them without frightening them. I don't know why. I don't know how animals know the age of human beings." fr Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on vienne s'amuser avec mes brebis, elles ont un peu peur des gens qu'elles ne connaissent pas. Mais les enfants, eux, arrivent toujours à s'amuser avec elles sans qu'elles prennent peur. J'ignore pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment les animaux peuvent savoir l'âge des êtres humains. de Eigentlich mag ich nicht, wenn man meine Schafe stört, sie haben nämlich Angst vor Fremden. Aber Kinder können immer mit ihnen herumtoben, ohne daß sie sich erschrecken. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Wie können die Schafe wohl das Alter eines Menschen erkennen?« it Non mi piace che tocchino le pecore, loro hanno sempre paura degli estranei. Ma i bambini riescono sempre a toccare gli animali senza farli spaventare. Non so il perché. Non so come mai gli animali riconoscano l'età degli esseri umani. es No me gusta que molesten a mis ovejas, porque se asustan de los extraños. Pero los niños siempre consiguen tocar a los animales sin que ellos se asusten. No sé por qué. No sé cómo pueden saber los animales la edad de los seres humanos. pt Não gosto que mexam nas minhas ovelhas, elas ficam com medo de estranhos. Mas as crianças sempre conseguem mexer com os animais sem que eles se assustem. Não sei porquê. Não sei como os animais sabem a idade dos seres humanos. ------------------- ro ― Întoarce-te la vis, îi ceru bătrâna. Am o oală pe foc. Şi pe urmă, ai bani puţini, nu-mi pot pierde tot timpul cu tine. ― Copilul s-a mai jucat cu oile încă o vreme, continuă băiatul, uşor intimidat. Şi deodată, m-a luat de mână şi m-a dus la Piramidele din Egipt. en "Tell me more about your dream," said the woman. "I have to get back to my cooking, and, since you don't have much money, I can't give you a lot of time." "The child went on playing with my sheep for quite a while," continued the boy, a bit upset. "And suddenly, the child took me by both hands and transported me to the Egyptian pyramids." fr — Retourne à ton rêve, dit la vieille. J'ai une marmite au feu. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent, tu ne vas pas me prendre tout mon temps. — L'enfant continuait à jouer avec les brebis pendant un moment, poursuivit le berger, un peu embarrassé. Et, tout d'un coup, il me prenait par la main et me conduisait jusqu'aux Pyramides d'Egypte. » de »Komm endlich zur Sache«, unterbrach ihn die Alte. »Ich habe einen Topf auf dem Feuer. Außerdem hast du wenig Geld und kannst meine Zeit nicht so lange beanspruchen. « »Das Kind spielte ein Weilchen mit den Schafen«, fuhr der Jüngling etwas verlegen fort. »Und auf einmal nahm es mich bei der Hand und führte mich zu den Pyramiden von Ägypten.« it Torna al tuo sogno, disse la vecchia. Ho una pentola sul fuoco. E, oltretutto, tu hai pochi soldi e non puoi prenderti tutto il mio tempo. Per un po', il bambino continuava a giocare con le pecore, proseguì il ragazzo, un po' intimidito. E poi, all'improvviso, mi prendeva per la mano e mi conduceva fino alle Piramidi d'Egitto. es —Vuelve a tu sueño —ordenó la vieja—. Tengo una olla en el fuego. Además, tienes poco dinero y no puedes comprar todo mi tiempo. —El niño seguía jugando con las ovejas durante algún tiempo —continuó el muchacho, un poco presionado— y de repente me cogía de la mano y me llevaba hasta las Pirámides de Egipto. pt — Volte para seu sonho — disse a velha. — Tenho uma panela no fogo. Além disso você tem pouco dinheiro e não pode tomar todo o meu tempo. — A criança continuava a brincar com as ovelhas por algum tempo —continuou o rapaz, um pouco constrangido. — E de repente, me pegava pelas mãos e me levava até as Pirâmides do Egito. ------------------- ro Se opri puţin pentru ca să vadă dacă bătrâna ştia ce sunt acelea piramidele din Egipt. Dar bătrâna rămase liniştită. ― Atunci, la Piramidele din Egipt ― şi pronunţă ultimele trei cuvinte rar, pentru ca bătrâna să le înţeleagă bine ― copilul mi-a spus: „Dacă ai să vii până aici, ai să găseşti o comoară ascunsă.” Dar când să-mi arate locul exact, m-am trezit. La amândouă visele. en He paused for a moment to see if the woman knew what the Egyptian pyramids were. But she said nothing. "Then, at the Egyptian pyramids,"—he said the last three words slowly, so that the old woman would understand—"the child said to me, If you come here, you will find a hidden treasure.' And, just as she was about to show me the exact location, I woke up. Both times." fr vieille savait ce qu'étaient les Pyramides d'Egypte. Mais celle-ci resta muette. «Alors, devant les Pyramides d'Egypte (il prononça ces mots très distinctement, pour que la vieille pût bien comprendre), le gosse me disait: "Si tu viens jusqu'ici, tu trouveras un trésor caché." Et, au moment où il allait me montrer l'endroit exact, je me suis réveillé. Les deux fois. » de Er machte eine kleine Pause, um die Wirkung seiner Worte abzuwarten. Aber die Alte blieb stumm. »Dann, bei den Pyramiden von Ägypten«, die letzten drei Worte sprach er besonders betont, damit die Alte sie auch ja verstand, »sagte mir das Kind: >Wenn du hierherkommst, dann wirst du einen verborgenen Schatz vorfinden.< Und als es mir den genauen Ort zeigen wollte, wachte ich auf. Beide Male.« it Il ragazzo aspettò qualche istante per vedere se la vecchia conoscesse le Piramidi d'Egitto. Ma quella rimase in silenzio. Poi, davanti alle Piramidi d'Egitto, pronunciò le ultime parole lentamente, perché la vecchia potesse comprenderle bene, il bambino mi diceva “Se verrai fin qui, troverai un tesoro nascosto.” E quando stava per mostrarmi il luogo esatto, mi sono svegliato. Tutte e due le volte. es El chico esperó un poco para ver si la vieja sabía lo que eran las Pirámides de Egipto. Pero la vieja continuó callada. —Entonces, en las Pirámides de Egipto —pronunció las tres últimas palabras lentamente, para que la vieja pudiera entender bien—, el niño me decía: « Si vienes hasta aquí encontrarás un tesoro escondido.» Y cuando iba a mostrarme el lugar exacto, me desperté. Las dos veces. pt O rapaz esperou um pouco para ver se a velha sabia o que eram as Pirâmides do Egito. Mas a velha continuou quieta. — Então, nas Pirâmides do Egito, — ele falou as três últimas palavras lentamente, para que a velha pudesse entender bem — a criança me dizia: "se você vier até aqui, vai encontrar um tesouro escondido". E quando ela foi me mostrar o local exato, eu acordei. Nas duas vezes. ------------------- ro Bătrâna rămase tăcută. Într-un târziu, luă iarăşi mâinile flăcăului şi le cercetă atent. ― Nu-ţi iau nici un ban acuma, zise ea. Da' vreau a zecea parte din comoară dacă o găseşti. Flăcăul râse. De fericire. Vasăzică baba strângea ban pe ban din puţinul care-i pica, şi asta datorită unui vis care vorbea de comori ascunse! Bătrâna trebuie că era ţigancă get-beget, că ţiganii sunt proşti. en The woman was silent for some time. Then she again took his hands and studied them carefully. "I'm not going to charge you anything now," she said. "But I want one-tenth of the treasure, if you find it." The boy laughed—out of happiness. He was going to be able to save the little money he had because of a dream about hidden treasure! fr La vieille demeura sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Ensuite, elle reprit les mains du jeune homme, qu'elle étudia attentivement. «Je ne vais rien te faire payer maintenant, dit-elle enfin. Mais je veux la dixième partie du trésor, si jamais tu le trouves. » Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Un rire de contentement. Ainsi, il allait conserver le peu d'argent qu'il possédait, grâce à un songe où il était question de trésors cachés! Cette vieille bonne femme devait vraiment être une gitane. Les gitans sont bêtes. de Die Alte blieb noch ein Weilchen stumm. Dann griff sie erneut nach seinen Händen und begann, sie genauestens zu studieren. »Ich werde dir jetzt nichts abverlangen«, sagte die Alte. »Aber ich möchte ein Zehntel deines Schatzes, wenn du ihn findest.« träumten Schatzes willen das bißchen Geld behalten, das er noch besaß. Sie mußte tatsächlich eine Zigeunerin sein - die sind ja so dumm. it La vecchia si mantenne silenziosa ancora per un po' di tempo. Poi afferrò di nuovo le mani del ragazzo per studiarle attentamente. Adesso non ti chiederò niente, gli disse. Ma voglio un decimo del tesoro, se lo troverai. Il ragazzo rise. Di felicità. Così, per via di un sogno che parlava di tesori nascosti, avrebbe risparmiato un po' del denaro che possedeva. La vecchia doveva essere proprio una zingara, e gli zingari sono tutti dei somari. es La vieja continuó en silencio durante algún tiempo. Después volvió a coger las manos del muchacho y a estudiarlas atentamente. —No voy a cobrarte nada ahora —dijo la vieja—. Pero quiero una décima parte del tesoro si lo encuentras. El muchacho rió feliz. ¡Iba a ahorrarse el poco dinero que tenía gracias a un sueño que hablaba de tesoros escondidos! La vieja debía de ser realmente gitana, porque los gitanos tenían fama de ser un poco tontos. pt A velha continuou em silêncio por algum tempo. Depois tomou a pegar as mãos do rapaz e estudá-las atentamente. — Não vou lhe cobrar nada agora — disse a velha. Mas quero um décimo do tesouro, se você encontrá-lo. O rapaz riu. De felicidade. Então iria economizar o pouco dinheiro que tinha, por causa de um sonho que falava em tesouros escondidos! A velha devia ser mesmo uma cigana — os ciganos são burros. ------------------- ro ― Atunci spune ce înseamnă visul, îi ceru băiatul. ― Jură mai întâi. Jură că o să-mi dai o zecime din comoara ta în schimbul vorbelor mele. Băiatul jură. Baba îi ceru să repete jurământul cu ochii la icoana Sfintei Inimi a lui Iisus Cristos. en "Well, interpret the dream," he said. "First, swear to me. Swear that you will give me one-tenth of your treasure in exchange for what I am going to tell you." The shepherd swore that he would. The old woman asked him to swear again while looking at the image of the Sacred Heart of Jesus. fr «Eh bien, comment interprétez-vous ce rêve ? demanda le jeune homme. — Avant, il faut jurer. Jure-moi que tu me donneras la dixième partie de ton tré- sor en échange de ce que je te dirai. » Il jura. La vieille lui demanda de répéter le serment avec les yeux fixés sur l'image du Sacré-Cœur de Jésus. de »Also gut, dann deute den Traum«, bat sie der Jüngling. »Vorher mußt du mir noch schwören, daß du mir tatsächlich den zehnten Teil deines Schatzes abgibst als Lohn für das, was ich dir sagen werde.« Der junge Mann schwor, und die Alte bat ihn, den Schwur vor dem Christusbild zu wiederholen. it Interpreta il sogno, allora, le chiese il ragazzo. Prima giura. Giura che mi darai la decima parte del tuo tesoro in cambio di quanto ti dirò. Il ragazzo giurò, ma la vecchia gli chiese di ripetere il giuramento guardando l'immagine del Sacro Cuore di Gesù. es —Entonces interprete el sueño —le pidió. —Antes, jura. Júrame que me vas a dar la décima parte de tu tesoro a cambio de lo que voy a decirte. El chico juró. La vieja le pidió que repitiera el juramento mirando la imagen del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús. pt — Então interprete o sonho — pediu o rapaz. — Antes jure. Jure que você vai me dar a décima parte do seu tesouro em troca do que eu lhe disser. O rapaz jurou. A velha pediu para que ele repetisse o juramento olhando para a imagem do Sagrado Coração de Jesus. ------------------- ro ― E un vis în Limbajul Lumii, spuse ea. Ştiu să-l interpretez, dar e o tălmăcire foarte grea. De asta cred că merit o parte din ce găseşti. Iar înţelesul e ăsta: trebuie să mergi până la Piramidele din Egipt. en "It's a dream in the language of the world," she said. "I can interpret it, but the interpretation is very difficult. That's why I feel that I deserve a part of what you find. "And this is my interpretation: you must go to the Pyramids in Egypt. fr «C'est un songe de Langage du Monde, dit-elle alors. Je peux l'interpréter, mais c'est une interprétation très difficile. Il me semble donc que je mérite bien ma part sur ce que tu trouveras. «Et l'interprétation est celle-ci: tu dois aller jusqu'aux Pyramides d'Egypte. de »Hier handelt es sich um einen Traum in der Sprache der Welt«, sagte sie. »Ich kann ihn deuten, und es ist eine sehr schwierige Auslegung. Darum ist es nur gerecht, wenn mir ein Teil deines Fundes zusteht. Die Deutung ist folgende: Du sollst zu den Pyramiden von Ägypten gehen. it E’ un sogno che appartiene al linguaggio del Mondo, spiegò lei. Posso interpretarlo, ma è un'interpretazione molto difficile. Perciò ritengo di meritare la mia parte in ciò che troverai. Ed ecco l'interpretazione: devi andare fino alle Piramidi d'Egitto. es —Es un sueño del Lenguaje del Mundo —dijo ella—. Puedo interpretarlo, aunque es una interpretación muy difícil. Por eso creo que merezco mi parte en tu hallazgo. He aquí la interpretación: tienes que ir hasta las Pirámides de Egipto. pt — É um sonho da Linguagem do Mundo — disse ela. — Posso interpretá-lo, e é uma interpretação muito difícil. Por isso acho que mereço minha parte no seu achado. "E a interpretação é esta: você deve ir até as Pirâmides do Egito. ------------------- ro N-am auzit niciodată de ele, dar dacă ţi le-a arătat un copil, înseamnă că există. Acolo matale ai să găseşti o comoară care te va face bogat. Flăcăul rămase descumpănit, dar pe urmă se supără. en I have never heard of them, but, if it was a child who showed them to you, they exist. There you will find a treasure that will make you a rich man." The boy was surprised, and then irritated. fr Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, mais si c'est un enfant qui te les a montrées, c'est qu'elles existent en effet. Là-bas, tu trouveras un trésor qui fera de toi un homme riche. » Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris, puis irrité. de Ich habe zwar noch nie etwas von ihnen gehört, aber wenn dir ein Kind den Weg gewiesen hat, dann gibt es sie wirklich. Dort wirst du dann einen Schatz finden, der dich sehr reich macht.« Der Jüngling war erst überrascht, dann enttäuscht. it Io non ne ho mai sentito parlare, ma se chi te le ha indicate è un bambino, allora esse esistono. Là troverai un tesoro che ti farà ricco. Il ragazzo ne fu sorpreso e poi irritato. es Nunca oí hablar de ellas, pero si fue un niño el que te las mostró es porque existen. Allí encontrarás un tesoro que te hará rico. El muchacho se quedó sorprendido y después irritado. pt Nunca ouvi falar delas, mas se foi uma criança que lhe mostrou, é porque existem. Lá você encontrará um tesouro que lhe fará rico". O rapaz ficou surpreso, e depois irritado. ------------------- ro Nu trebuia să o caute pe bătrână pentru atâta lucru. Dar apoi îşi aminti că nu trebuia să plătească nimic. ― Pentru atâta lucru nu trebuia să-mi pierd timpul, zise. en He didn't need to seek out the old woman for this! But then he remembered that he wasn't going to have to pay anything. "I didn't need to waste my time just for this," he said. fr Il n'avait pas besoin de venir trouver cette bonne femme pour si peu. Mais, en fin de compte, il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien à payer. « Si c'était pour ça, je n'avais pas besoin de perdre mon temps, dit-il. de Dafür hätte er nicht kommen müssen. Doch schließlich brauchte er auch noch nichts zu bezahlen. »Für diese Auskunft hätte ich meine Zeit nun wirklich nicht zu verschwenden brauchen«, meinte er. it Per questo, non c'era bisogno di cercare quella vecchia. Infine si ricordò che comunque non avrebbe pagato niente. Per così poco non c'era bisogno che perdessi il mio tempo, disse. es No necesitaba haber buscado a la vieja para esto. Finalmente recordó que no iba a pagar nada. —Para esto no necesitaba haber perdido mi tiempo —dijo. pt Não precisava ter procurado a velha para isto. Finalmente lembrou-se de que não estava pagando nada. — Para isto eu não precisava perder meu tempo — disse. ------------------- ro ― De-asta ţi-am zis că visul e foarte greu de interpretat. Lucrurile simple sunt cele mai grele, şi numai înţelepţii reuşesc să le vază. Şi cum eu nu mi-s o înţeleaptă, trebuie să cunosc alte arte, cum ar fi cititul în palmă. ― Şi cum o să ajung eu până-n Egipt? en "I told you that your dream was a difficult one. It's the simple things in life that are the most extraordinary; only wise men are able to understand them. And since I am not wise, I have had to learn other arts, such as the reading of palms." "Well, how am I going to get to Egypt?" fr — Tu vois! Je t'avais bien dit que ton rêve était difficile à interpréter. Les choses simples sont les plus extraordinaires, et seuls les savants parviennent à les voir. Comme je n'en suis pas un, il faut bien que je connaisse d'autres arts: lire dans les mains, par exemple. — Et comment vais-je faire pour aller jusqu'en Egypte ? de »Darum sagte ich bereits, daß es sich um einen schwierigen Traum handelt. Die einfachen Dinge sind die ungewöhnlichsten, die nur die Gelehrten verstehen können. Da ich aber keine Gelehrte bin, muß ich andere Künste anwenden, wie beispielsweise das Handlesen.« Und wie soll ich nun nach Ägypten kommen?« it E' proprio questo il motivo per cui ti ho detto che il tuo sogno era difficile. Le cose semplici sono le più straordinarie e soltanto i saggi riescono a vederle. Ma io non sono una donna saggia, e quindi devo conoscere altre arti, come la lettura della mano. E come arriverò fino in Egitto? es —Por eso te dije que tu sueño era difícil. Las cosas simples son las más extraordinarias, y sólo los sabios consiguen verlas. Puesto que yo no soy sabia, tengo que conocer otras artes, como la lectura de las manos. —¿Y cómo voy a llegar hasta Egipto? pt — Por isso lhe falei que seu sonho era difícil. As coisas simples são as mais extraordinárias, e só os sábios conseguem vê-las. Já que não sou uma sábia, tenho que conhecer outras artes, como a leitura de mãos. — E como eu vou chegar até o Egito? ------------------- ro ― Eu doar interpretez vise. Nu ştiu să le transform în realitate. De-asta trebuie să trăiesc din ce-mi dau fetele mele. ― Şi dacă nu ajung în Egipt? ― Rămân fără plată. N-o să fie prima oară. Şi bătrâna nu mai spuse nimic. Îi ceru băiatului să plece, că pierduse prea mult timp cu el. en "I only interpret dreams. I don't know how to turn them into reality. That's why I have to live off what my daughters provide me with." "And what if I never get to Egypt?" "Then I don't get paid. It wouldn't be the first time." And the woman told the boy to leave, saying she had already wasted too much time with him. fr — Je ne fais qu'interpréter les songes. Il n'est pas dans mon pouvoir de les transformer en réalité. C'est pour cette raison que je dois vivre de ce que me donnent mes filles. — Et si je n'arrive pas jusqu'en Egypte ? — Eh bien ! je ne serai pas payée. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. » Et la vieille n'ajouta rien. Elle demanda au jeune homme de s'en aller, car il lui avait déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps. de »Ich kann Träume nur deuten. Ich kann sie nicht in Wirklichkeit verwandeln. Darum muß ich auch von dem leben, was mir meine Kunden abgeben.« »Und wenn ich niemals nach Ägypten komme?« »Dann bleibe ich ohne Bezahlung. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Daraufhin sagte die Alte nichts mehr. Sie schickte den Jüngling fort, denn sie hatte schon genug Zeit mit ihm verloren. it Io mi limito a interpretare i sogni. Non conosco il modo in cui trasformarli in realtà. Ecco perché devo vivere di quanto mi danno le mie figlie. E se non riuscirò ad arrivare in Egitto? Io non verrò pagata. Non sarà certo la prima volta. E la vecchia non aggiunse altro. Poi chiese al ragazzo di andarsene, perché gli aveva dedicato già molto tempo. es —Yo sólo interpreto sueños. No sé transformarlos en realidad. Por eso tengo que vivir de lo que mis hijas me dan. —¿Y si no llego hasta Egipto? —Me quedo sin cobrar. No sería la primera vez. Y la vieja no dijo nada más. Le pidió al muchacho que se fuera, porque ya había perdido mucho tiempo con él. pt — Eu só interpreto sonhos. Não sei transformá-los em realidade. Por isso tenho que viver do que minhas filhas me dão. — E se eu não chegar até o Egito? — Eu fico sem pagamento. Não será a primeira vez. E a velha não disse mais nada. Pediu para que o rapaz saísse, pois já tinha perdido muito tempo com ele. -------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/IV |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul IV 30px |link=Alchimistul/VI |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV